EXOXO
by Sen no Fuyu
Summary: EXOXO, sebuah grup yang berisi anggota-anggota yang mewarisi nama EXO dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda, tapi dengan mimpi yang sama.


;; akhir-akhir ini saya sering banget dapat ide buat bikin ff, tapi pas udah diketik stuck! How annoying! Padahal pengen cepetan lanjutin mbb dan menuhin salah satu requestannya salah satu reader, but, im stuck yes, dan malah kepikiran buat bikin fanfic baru. Kalau mau timpuk, silahkan timpuk aja gpp (/⌣́w⌣̀)/ ;;

.

.

EXOXO, sebuah grup hiburan yang muncul setelah bumi di invasi oleh pasukan anti hiburan, Toxic. EXOXO sendiri adalah generasi yang muncul setelah satu per satu anggota EXO yang asli menghilang. EXOXO mewarisi nama anggota asli dari EXO, Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, Tao, Kai, dan Sehun. Dari setiap generasi trainee, akan dipilih anggota yang dianggap cakap untuk mewarisi nama anggota asli dengan persetujuan dari Guru Besar Lee.

Dan di bawah ini, adalah perjalanan dari perwujudan mimpi dengan tujuan berbeda-beda. Namun, mereka akan tetap dipertemukan pada satu destinasi, EXOXO.

.

.

**Generation, Dream, Reincarnation**

Inspired from; AKB0048

**Remake with some changes** by Thousand Spring

Hwang Jinryu, Hashimoto Kyou, Zhao Zuyi, Kim Namho, Kim Kyungho, Jung Minsoo all EXOXO generation members left (Suho, Tao, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, Sehun)

.

.

"Langitnya cantik ya?"

Jinryu berkata pada Kyou dan Zuyi. Kedua sahabatnya itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Besok ujian semester sudah berakhir kan?" gumam Kyou—seperti bertanya.

"Apa kita akan benar-benar mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi anggota EXOXO?"

Jinryu dan Kyou menoleh bersamaan ke arah Zuyi—sementara yang ditatap malah memperhatikan bakpau dalam genggaman yang tinggal setengah ukurannya semula.

"Aku tidak yakin…" Kyou menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Badanku tidak bagus—"

"Yak! Kita tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena badan tidak bagus!" Jinryu tiba-tiba berdiri, "Bukannya kita sudah berjanji akan mengikutinya?!"

"Tapi, Jin.. planet kita tidak memperbolahkan adanya hiburan.." Kyou berkata pelan-pelan, berusaha agar Jinryu tidak semakin meledak—karena sahabatnya itu memang gampang sekali marah-marah. "Planet kita tidak seperti EXOXOPlanet atau planet hiburan lainnya."

"Ah.. aku tahu.. pada akhirnya ayahmu yang penentang hiburan itu berhasil memengaruhimu, iya kan?"

"Sudahlah, Jinryu.." Zuyi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara, "Lebih baik aku saja yang bicara.."

.

.

"Generation! Segera berkumpul!"

Enam orang pemuda yang tengah berlatih tari serentak menghentikan pergerakannya lalu memperhatikan layar monitor.

"Oh, Jiaheng sajangnim.." ujar salah satu yang memiliki kantung mata menghitam.

"EXOXO 19th Open Audition akan segera dibuka untuk mencari generasi ke-19 dari EXOXO. Aku harap kalian akan bisa menerima adik baru kalian dan dapat membimbingnya dengan baik, Suho, Tao, Xiumin, Chen, Sehun, dan Chanyeol."

Kesemua anggota masih menatap monitor yang masih menyala itu dengan lekat—sampai Sehun mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan, Sehun?"

"Apakah sajangnim berniat untuk mencari pengganti Kai ke-4 lagi?"

Pria dalam monitor itu tetap diam, "Ini keputusan dari Guru Besar Lee."

Rahang Sehun mengeras setelahnya, "Apa?! Apa selama ini usaha kami belum cukup sampai Guru Besar masih menginginkan pengganti Kai ke-4?! Sajangmin, salah satu dari kami bisa menjadi center! Kenapa masih terus mencari pengganti Kai padahal dia sudah menghilang lebih dari tiga tahun lalu?!"

Chanyeol menarik bahu Sehun dan mengisyaratkan anggota—yang dianggap termuda itu—untuk diam.

"Cuma kau yang berambisi untuk menjadi center kan? Sehun ke-8?"

Sehun membuang mukanya.

"Asal kau tahu, Sehun yang asli tidak akan pernah berbicara seperti itu karena dia adalah sahabat baik dari Kai yang asli. Dan lagi, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa usiamu itu bukanlah usia yang cocok untuk tetap menjadi seorang maknae? Sebentar lagi kau juga akan lulus, Sehun!"

.

.

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi penerus dari Suho."

"Ah, apa kau begitu menyukai sosok itu, Namho?"

"Iya, sayangnya kita tidak pernah di promosikan sementara ada anak dari generasi ke-18 yang sudah mendapatkan nama dari Tao, Minsoo."

Yang di panggil Minsoo terdiam, namun setelahnya pemuda dengan wajah manis itu melompat.

"Yosh! Berarti kita harus bekerja lebih keras lagi!"

.

.

"Kyungho, Umma mohon jangan pergi! Umma tidak ingin kau dihukum mati oleh pasuka anti-hiburan seperti kakakmu."

Kyungho menatap ibunya dengan nanar, lalu menangkup wajah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku yakin Namho-hyeong belum mati, Umma. Dan aku pasti akan membawanya pulang bersama kita. Aku akan tetap bergabung dengan EXOXO!"

.

.

Tao tengah berjalan-jalan di tiap koridor asrama EXOXO sambil bersenandung kecil. Tapi, ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi ceria tiba-tiba berubah bagitu ia melihat sosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang di dekat danau asrama.

"Huangmin?" bisiknya.

Tanpa diduga, pemuda itu mendengar suara Tao dan menoleh dengan tatapan dingin.

Tao terasa membeku.

Dan waktu terasa berhenti.

Detik kembali bergerak—atau Tao saja yang merasa waktu berhenti—ketika pemuda itu bengkit dan berlalu di depan Tao tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Tsk.."

Sakit sekali, rasanya…

.

.

-end or continued?

.

.

;;nah prolognya doang dulu ya. Ini sebenarnya jadi kayak remake anime akb0048. Ada yang pernah nonton? Disitu saya seneng banget ama chieri :3

Ngomong-ngomong, anak EXOXO yang udah dapet warisan nama sebenarnya punya nama asli, tapi karena mereka sudah jadi member penerus, mereka resmi dipanggil dengan nama member EXO yang asli.

Untuk ke depannya saya gak tau sih ntar bakal ngikutin alur dan bikin ini fic jadi beneran remake atau jadinya ntar semacem kek secret delta yang Cuma plotnya doang yang saya kutip tapi alurnya jadi menjalar sesuai imajinasi saya sendiri, haha;;

;;gak tau sih para reader bisa nerima apa gak karena saya menjadikan nama EXO sebagai sesuatu yang harus diwarisi dan harus terus ada dan ada dan ada, exostan, permisi. Saya ingin tau kalian berkenan atau gak, kalau banyak yang gak berkenan saya gak bakal lanjut fic ini kok;;


End file.
